Bowser
"I am Bowser, king of the Koopas and ruler of the entire Mushroom Kingdom." - Bowser to Mario and Luigi in Act 1 Part 2 King Bowser Koopa (more commonly known as Bowser, King Koopa, or King Bowser) is the original antagonist in Stupid Mario Brothers. He is an irriatable, pyromanic Koopa (even though he looks like a human). History Bowser is Mario's arch-nemesis and always kidnaps Princess Peach and making him go through several levels to save her, which Mario and Luigi are sick of doing all the time, so they go to other places to have fun. Season One Throughout the season, Bowser constantly sends letters to the Mario Bros, telling them to come back because he's bored without them. His first letter said that he had once again captured Princess Peach and took over the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser also sent Wario to the Real World to bring the Mario Bros back to the Mushroom Kingdom in case they refused. Later in the season, Bowser sent Waluigi to help Wario, since Wario hadn't captured the Mario Bros yet. In Episode 13, Bowser hires Fedex to prevent UPS from delivering a package to the Mario Bros. Once Fedex fails, Bowser says that he'll come after Fedex. Bowser tells the Wario Bros to defeat the Mario Bros and tells Fedex that he won't kill him if he helps the Wario Bros. Season Two When Wario comes to Bowser's Hideout to seek forgiveness, Bowser yells at Wario and fires him, because he's tired of Wario failing to capture the Mario Bros. It's later revealed that Bowser has brought Nox Decious back to life and has teamed up with Ganondorf. Later, Nox Decious reveals to Mario that Bowser works for him. ''Stupid Mario Brothers: The Movie King Koopa's Return Bowser sends a letter to the Mario Bros, asking them to come back to the Mushroom Kingdom. After the Mario Bros refuse, Bowser says that since they won't come to him, he'll come to ''them. Later, at his hideout, Bowser tells Kamek to cast a spell on him that will make him look like a human. Kamek does so, and Bowser comes out of his hideout with a human appearance. Unfortunately, the spell didn't give Bowser the ability to speak English, but Kamek, who had thought ahead, bought him a DVD before coming to the site called Hooked on Phonics, which will teach Bowser how to speak proper English in 3 weeks or less, and Bowser runs off with Kamek to learn how to speak English. After watching Hooked on Phonics and Sesame Street, Bowser, despite having some difficulties, can finally speak fluent English and confronts Mario and Luigi shortly after they leave the printer shop. However, before they get a chance to fight, Ash mistakes him for a Pokémon and throws a Pikachu at him, which distracts him long enough for Mario and Luigi to slip away unnoticed. Later, the Mario Bros and Bowser meet up again for an apparently scheduled fight, but they're stopped from doing so when an evil sentient lawn mower attacks the Mario Bros and chases them off. In a rage, Bowser suddenly becomes unable to speak English. Retreat In the beginning of Act II Part 1, Bowser is seen fighting against Mario. During the battle, Mario launches a fireball at him, which makes Bowser surrender. Bowser calls Kamek, who was fighting Luigi, and they retreat so they can get ready for the next fight. On the way to his hideout, Kamek eats some prunes, which makes him have diarrhea. As Bowser waits for Kamek, The Darkness appears. He questions why Bowser helped Nox Decious to destroy the Real World. Bowser reveals that if the Real World was destroyed, the Mario Brothers would have to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom. The Darkness then gives Bowser two options: He can join him to create an evil world, or he can go back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser says that Darkness's plan is beyond evil and leaves, telling Kamek to meet him at the portal when he is done. Closure Bowser and Kamek eventually meet at his hideout. He tells Kamek how happy he is to leave the Real World and return to his minions. However, before they leave, Bowser notices that Teddy is missing. Kamek reveals that he accidentally incinerated Teddy because Teddy happened to be in the building Bowser told him to incinerate. Bowser tells Kamek that he will be punished until he buys him a new bear. Then they use the portal and leave the Real World. Season Five He returns to the real world by Kamek who made Bowser taller than last time so he can tower and defeat the Mario Bros. He then ask Kamek if he gotten a new Teddy which he replies no. Later Bowser meets Luigi to only agrue with him about the Mushroom Kingdom. He then summons 3 ninjas to fight Luigi( and later DK and Ness). Bowser overlooks the fight, he later leaves after the ninjas are defeated. Personality Bowser has a bit of a childish personality, kidnapping Princess Peach like it's a game, and then getting angry when Mario and Luigi don't save her, and instead go on vacation. Without the Mario Brothers, his personality turns to a desperate side, showing that he needs Mario and Luigi to keep him from being bored to death. He can get angry easily and doesn't like it when his minions or employees (such as the Wario Bros) fail him. Abilities ::::::::::::: Bowser has the abilities to breathe fire and is skilled in fighting with punches and much more. Trivia * In Season 5, Bowser is played by Austin Stevenson, due to Josh Kling being unavailable since he moved sometime after The Movie. * Ash mistook Bowser for a Pokémon in Act I Part 2, even though Bowser looked like a human being (due to being transformed by Kamek). This may be because of Bowser's look as a human. * At the beginning of Season Four, Mario's dream claims his address is 78910 Volcanic Highway, Bowser's Lair, Mushroom Kingdom. * During Bowser's opening appearance in Act 1 Part 1, part of the fireworks backfired and went in his eye. This can be seen in the bloopers. * It is possible that his eight children will appear as characters in Season Five. * In Episode 7, Bowser stated in a letter that he ate a Goomba. Mario then says "Imagine being in Bowser's digestive system!" A year and a half after the episode was released, "Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story" is released, which takes place INSIDE Bowser. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mario Series Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:The Movie Category:Season Five